


Build Not Burn

by Indigo2831



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 118 Family, Buck Is Awesome, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s4e05 Buck Begins, Family, Family Feels, Gen, So fluffy it's cotton candy, Uncle Buck, episode coda, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo2831/pseuds/Indigo2831
Summary: Buck prepares for the arrival of his niece in his own way.  Set after 4.05′s “Buck Begins.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Michael Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Build Not Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot I wrote at 4am when the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think.

Being a firefighter, Buck’s life is rife with destruction as opposed to creation. His hand wields power tools or weld through walls or cars or in some twisted circumstances, erect train cars to save your ex-girlfriend’s perfect fiance. 

So Buck wrings his hands, mind circling around the idea of making something instead of watching it burn. 

Michael had agreed to help him, drawing up plans, making recommendations on the wood-–a sturdy, knobby oak burl and strikingly dark mahogany—and the construction. Tongue and groove instead of nailed sides. Hidden hinges. And a colorful, sparkling finish, thanks to colored epoxy resins.

Michael is strictly hands-off, letting Buck do all the work, but he’s a fantastic architect and an even better teacher. After six days of cutting, sanding, drying and polishing, it’s complete. 

And exquisite. 

Buck wraps it carefully in one of Athena’s scarves to both protect it and conceal it and heads over to Maddie’s. 

It’s not early but she’s still dressed comfortably in a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized Notre Dame t-shirt, heavily pregnant and swatting at him when he laughs at her waddle. 

He’s practically vibrating with something on a higher frequency than excitement when he extends his arms out to show her the gift. “I made it myself and I still have all my fingers.” 

Maddie won’t have anything close to a baby shower, though Buck is working on that too. This just couldn’t wait. And it’s just for them.

Buck watches Maddie’s face as she unties the bow and unwinds the present. The floral silk glides away to reveal a lidded baby box crafted out of wood. Its top is a mosaic of light and dark wood in intertwined hexagons. The natural imperfections of the wood filled with a glittering resin of swirling pinks, purples, golds, greens, and blues. A representation of their lives and bond: tested, scarred but forever linked by love and strength.

Maddie, emotional on a normal day and now nearly eight months pregnant, dissolves into tears. Buck isn’t too far behind. He rests her hand on her belly and wipes his eyes. “I wanted her to have a place. To know how much I can’t wait to be her uncle.” 

Maddie just weeps and clings to the collar of his shirt. Chimney gapes in shock at both of them crying in the living room.

And beneath his hand, in the rounded belly containing life, the baby kicks.


End file.
